The Heirs of the West
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: Hana and Syaoran are the children of the Lord of the West, Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru's mate, the fox demon Xion. Living in a village with a kind miko known as Madoka all their life, Hana and Syaoran, though still young children, soon decide to find their parents. What will happen to the young puppies/kits? Collab with FurubaFan123. Many OC's Sesshomaru x OC Inu x Kagome etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples! I have come to you with, finally, a pure Inuyasha fic! This is also a... collaboration with my friend, FurubaFan123. Though I'm doing most of the typing, Furu owns one of the characters and like half the idea itself. I own everything(Most) things bad that happen to the characters. **

**But we do NOT own Inuyasha! **

**Only Xion, Hana, Kasumi, and Olivia belong to me. **

_**Syaoran belongs to FurubaFan123**_

* * *

><p><em>Hana is the 10 year old daughter of Sesshomaru and a fox demon named Xion. Her little brother, Syaoran, is 9 years old. For most of their lives, Hana and Syaoran lived in a village, along with their nekomata, Olivia, far away from their parents.<em>

_But, one day, they decide to find their parents, if only to meet them._

* * *

><p>"C'mon, Sy, Olivia!" exclaimed a young girl. She had white hair to her waist in a low ponytail that also covered her elvish ears, and blank, white eyes. She wore a black fighting kimono with a white shirt and dark blue pants, she was barefoot. It was obvious she could still see, even with her blank white eyes. She looked to be 10 years old. Running behind her was a boy of 9, who looked nearly exactly like the Lord of the West, Sesshomaru, but with darker golden eyes, and a small nekomata that was black with white markings.<p>

"We're coming, Big Sister!" yelled the boy, obviously 'Sy', or Syaoran, as that was his full name. The nekomata was obviously Olivia. The three were a bit far from the village they were raised in, and eventually they came across a strong demonic energy even they could sense. Both ran to hide behind a tree as two people, obviously demons walked by. One was an imp demon, the other radiating strong demonic energies… and looked nearly identical to Syaoran, only older. Hana had to stifle a gasp; that demon had to be their father! She hoped…

"I know you're there. Come out." ordered the demon that looked so much like Syaoran. Hana and Syaoran looked at each other before walking out of their hiding places.

"Lord Sesshomaru! These two…" exclaimed the imp demon.

"Quiet, Jaken." ordered the other demon, and the imp quickly shut up. He then regarded the kids before him, hidden shock at finding them in his eyes, hidden somewhere within them, "Now, who are you two."

"I'm Hana!" greeted Hana with a slight bow.

"Syaoran." said the younger demon. Sesshomaru nodded, obviously recognising them now.

**Sesshomaru's POV, 3rd person**

Sesshomaru was honestly shocked to see the two young demons before him. He and Xion, his mate, never thought that their two children would come to find them so soon, Hana had to be at least 10, and therefore Syaoran was 9. And the nekomata with them -obviously Xion's nekomata's-Kasumi- kitten, Olivia- he knew was no more than 2, as Xion had sent the nekomata kitten to live with Hana and Syaoran herself, going to the village Hana and Syaoran were raised in and dropping off the kitten with her children's guardian, a kind miko called Madoka, who was delighted to take care of the two, demons or not. He thought of what to do, before simply saying, "Come with me, you two." and walking off, not noticing that he stepped on Jaken until he heard Hana ask the imp, "Are you coming?" to which Jaken replied with a quick, "Yes!" before getting up and rushing to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru paid no attention to the imp, instead deciding to focus on how much Hana acted like Rin. He looked over his shoulder and spotted Hana skipping along, dragging a slightly confused Syaoran behind her. He slightly smiled, silently leading them to where Xion was, which sadly would be the same village his half-brother and the miko known as Kagome lived. How Xion got along with those two, he'd never know. The only reason he'd go to the village would be to visit his mate, and Rin, who had grown up into a fair young woman throughout all the years and was also a capable fighter.

The four walked in almost complete silence, Hana making a comment every once in awhile. Eventually, they reached the village, and were almost immediately greeted by a female fox demon. The youko had auburn hair to her waist in a high ponytail and dark blue eyes, fox ears on top of her head and a fox tail squishing out from her butt. The youko wore a white kimono similar to the one Sesshomaru himself wore, with a white long sleeved shirt and thin aqua colored long pants. She was barefoot, revealing her fox-like feet.

"Xion." Sesshomaru regarded his mate, who smiled at him.

"Hello Sesshomaru. I see you have come to visit." she said before noticing Syaoran and Hana. She gasped, and pulled the two into a hug, as a pure white nekomata with black markings appeared from behind Xion and nuzzled Olivia. It was Xion's nekomata, Kasumi, the mother of Olivia. Syaoran and Hana were surprised at first, but understood that the demon hugging them was their mother. The two hybrids smiled.

They had finally found their family.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! <strong>


	2. SOPA

SOPA is back. We have 79,424 signatures so far but we need more! Help us! petitions .whitehouse . gov /petition /stop- sopa- 2014/ q0Vkk0Zr 


End file.
